I ship it!
by lunetheart
Summary: What happens when you mix shipping fanfics and Mrs. Bustier's class? Is that enough said? Because things are about to get interesting... PLEASE READ


**Hello, this is lunetheart, and I'm here with a Miraculous one-shot!**

 **I'm doing a fanfiction contest with my friend, MeowingPeeps, and we're seeing who's better at fanfic writing. Basically, whoever has the most follows and favs and reviews, stuff like that, is the winner. So yeah. We each have a prompt-the characters of Ms. Bustier's class write shipping fanfics-what could possibly go wrong? Please check out both and say which one you like best! Thank you!**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, and the idea is co-decided on by my friend-and semi inspired by another fanfic about characters from shows reading fanfics ABOUT their show. I can't remember the name or author-if you know, please let me know!**

 **Enjoy!**

Marinette sighed dreamily, looking at Adrien, who seemed to be writing something-a new attempt at a love letter to Ladybug, although nobody really knew that. Alya was on her phone, texting Nino about a new plan to get the two together. As always, Chloe had her nose stuck in the air, amd Sabrina was quickly writing something that nobody really knew about-a love letter to a certain boy that she liked-who could it possibly be? Alix and Ivan had switched spots so Ivan and Mylene could sit together. Nathaniel was drawing something for his comic with Marc. Rose and Juleka were talking about a movie, while Max and Kim were talking to Markov, who had built a second arm for himself.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure walked into the classroom. Everyone looked at the figure, who pulled off her hood to reveal…

...a blonde girl their age?

"Yo, class," the girl said with an American accent. "I'm Abigail, but call me Abby or Abs. I'm your sub for today, and for all of class, you're gonna write a fanfic."

"Um...where's Ms. Bustier?" Sabrina asked quietly.

"Sick, but that ain't the point," Abby said.

"You're _our_ age-how are you a teacher?" Rose asked.

"Because I am," Abby said. "But like said, it's not the point. Does everyone know what a fanfic is?"

"Well, yeah," Alya said. "But a fanfic about _what_?"

"Oh, I didn't say-silly me," Abby said. "A shipping fanfic! About someone in your life with someone else. For example…" She looked around the room, then pointed at Ivan and Mylene. "You two are dating, right?"

Both of them nodded.

"Then a shipping fanfic about you two could be something," Abby said. "Or yourself with someone else you know. Like...Ladybug and Chat Noir, for example."

"YES!" Alya said. Everyone looked at her, and she shrugged. "You've gotta admit, Ladybug and Chat Noir have _got_ to be the best celebrity couple that's _ever_ existed."

Most of the class agreed, while Marinette didn't say anything-after all, she liked Adrien, and that was different.

"Now, I want all of you to get started," Abby said. "You have the entire school day up until the last hour."

"Wait, what about other classes?" Kim asked, confused.

"Today, you only have this class," Abby said.

"But we also have-" Marinette started.

"You. Only. Have. This. Class," Abby said. "So, get started!"

Everyone exchanged confused looks, then decided that the teachers of their other classes would just come get them if there was a problem, then started.

 **One hour before the end of the day…**

"Alright, everyone, your fanfics are due!" Abby said.

Everyone sighed in relief. Apparently the other teachers had been giving out the same assignment, so the entire _school_ was writing fanfictions instead of regular classes-and the principle had somehow been ok with this!? Strange enough, he hadn't really been seen all day…

Everyone turned in their copy-those who had typed them had printed them off already.

"Alright, now let's see," Abby said, looking at the fanfics. "Which one should we read first…"

"Wait, _what_?" Sabrina asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Abby smirked. "I'm reading your fanfics. Why do you think I gave us an extra hour?"

Most of the class's eyes widened in fear, then everyone started to argue, practically _begging_ her not to read them out loud, but Abby ignored them, flipping through the fanfics, then pulled one out.

"Might as well start with...this one!" Abby said. "This one is by Rose-ooh, I like the title!" She nodded to Rose. "'A Rose to you, my Lady.' Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Those two are practically made for each other," Rose said dreamily while Marinette mentally screamed.

"So you're fine if I read yours first?" Abby asked.

"Of course," Rose said.

Abby smiled. "Well, my peeps, I believe that we're in for an interesting story." She looked at the paper, cleared her throat, then began.

"'It was after the latest akuma attack-there had been too many of those lately. Ladybug and Chat Noir were exhausted, but they still kept fighting, like the amazing superheroes they are.

"'"Are you alright, Ladybug?" Chat Noir asked, turning to his partner, who was trying to catch her breath.

"'"Yeah," Ladybug said, smiling at him. "I'm alright."

"'"Chat Noir smiled happily, then leaned down and picked up a rose from the ground-the akuma had been obsessed with flowers, and because of a garden being taken down near their house, they had become Madam Flower. He offered the rose to Ladybug. "A rose, M'Lady?"

"'Ladybug blushed. Even though she didn't act like it, she really cared about her partner.

"'"Fine," Ladybug said, taking the rose. "T-Thanks, Chat."

"'Chat Noir smiled, happy that he had gotten a response from her, and she had actually taken the rose.

"'Suddenly, their miraculouses beeped.

"'"Oh, I've gotta go," Ladybug said, then started to leave, but Chat Noir grabbed her wrist.

"'"Wait!" Chat Noir said. "Please? Can I know who you are?"

"'"I-I can't tell you," Ladybug said, the look on her partner's face breaking her heart as she pulled away, then left.

"'Chat Noir looked after her, a sad look on his face, then he, too left.'"

Abby paused, looking around at everyone, then nodded at Rose.

"Rose, that was amazing," Abby said. "Full credit."

"Wait, we're getting _graded_ on this!?" Sabrina asked, looking utterly humiliated.

Abby looked at her and nodded. "Of course. They're an assignment for a reason. How about we read yours next?"

"NO!" Sabrina exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"Well, now I wanna know," Abby said, pulling Sabrina's out of the stack. Sabrina looked really down, hiding her face on the desk as Abby started to read.

"Let's see, this one is called, 'A walk in Paris, the city of romance,'" Abby said. "Ooh, love the title. What's it about? Let's see." She cleared her throat, and began.

Abby went through **each fanfiction**. Sabrina's was about her and Max-dun dun dun! And Max's was about Kim and Ondine, and he hadn't said a word about Sabrina's fanfiction. Kim's was about him and Ondine-aww, so cute! Juleka's had been about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nathaniel had written one about him and Ladybug-now _that_ had been awkward. Ivan and Mylene had each written one about the two of them-now _that_ couple is adorable! Alix had written one about her and a guy named Aaron-nobody knew who he was, but more than one person made it their personal goal to meet the guy and learn if he and Alix were actually dating-Alix refused to say a word. Chloe wrote one about her and Adrien-she had threatened to call her daddy if Abby read it out loud, but Abby had told her to go ahead, and when Chloe had, her daddy had just told her that it was a school assignment-yeah, he didn't take his daughter's side in this one! (Admittingly, she'd have this one coming…) Anyway, Alya had written one about Marinette and Adrien, while Nino had written one about him and Alya. And now, it was Adrien's turn!

"Alright," Abby said, setting Nino's fanfiction down and picking Adrien's up. "We have Adrien's, titled, 'After Hawkmoth was taken down.' Ooh, love the title!

"'Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as Hawkmoth was taken away in a police car, knowing that Paris was _finally_ at peace.

"'Ladybug's earrings started to beep, starting to signify that she was about to transform back. She turned to her partner.

"'"Hey, Chat?" Ladybug asked.

"'"What?" Chat Noir asked.

"'"I-I'm sorry, but I've gotta go," Ladybug said.

"'"Wait!" Chat Noir said, reaching to her. "P-Please! I don't know who you are. We've finally taken down Hawkmoth-what if we never see each other again?"

"'Ladybug paused, as if thinking about this. "W-We can't know who we are. You know that."

"'"I know that we may never see each other again after this," Chat Noir said. "Please? Can I know who you are?"

"'Ladybug looked away as her earrings beeped again. "Chat...we have to move on."

"'"But we've been fighting Hawkmoth since Stoneheart!" Chat Noir said. "We've been partners for this long, and now? There's no reason for us to not know!"

"'"Yes, there is," Ladybug said, then left, but Chat Noir wasn't about to give up. He followed her, and she glared at him.

"'"What are you doing?!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"'The two of them landed on a rooftop.

"'"Ladybug, you're the love of my life," Chat Noir said. "Please? I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again. I _have_ to know who you are. Can you at least give me your phone number?"

"'"Ladybug sighed, then took out a piece of paper and a pencil out of seemingly nowhere. She wrote down her phone number and handed the paper and pencil to him. "I'm looking forward to hearing from you...kitty." With that, she left, but Chat Noir knew that the two of them would meet again.

"'And, someday? He would meet her again, and the two of them...would they go somewhere? Or would they stay the same as they had been for so long?

"'He hoped that it was the former."'"

Abby, as she had done after each fanfic, looked at everyone, who was looking at Adrien.

"Well, that ending was very inspiring," Abby said. "And the dialogue? You had me interested with just the title-and that doesn't happen that often! In fact, most of you have been impressing me with each word I've read out loud." She picked up the last fanfiction. "And now, last but _certainly_ not least, we have Marinette!"

Marinette muttered something under her breath, regretting what she had written as Abby cleared her throat, then started to cough.

"Sorry, need some water," Abby said, taking a water bottle off the desk and taking a drink, then looked dramatically at the clock. "We still have half an hour...I wonder if I should honestly read this…"

"READ IT!" everyone in the class-besides Marinette-exclaimed at the same time.

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Abby said, but there was a big smile on her face. "Alright. This one is called, 'And then there was Color…' Ooh, sounds interesting!" She smiled, then began.

"'He had been there from that first day, when it had started to rain and she had forgotten her umbrella-he probably thought that she was ridiculous, because the umbrella that he gave her had closed on her. But, for some reason, it was like, at that moment, she had suddenly been able to see color, as if the world had been in all black and white before that, and with that color, there was a strange feeling in her heart, one that, time and time again, made it hard for her to talk to him, for her to do much around him without getting nervous-did he like her back? Was it like colors had suddenly appeared to him? Of course not. Because he didn't seem to think the same way. They were friends, even though her heart told her that she couldn't be without the colorful boy with her forever.

"'Years passed, and yet, her heart never failed to start to beat faster whenever she saw him. So, one day, she decided to draw a big rainbow and think about the colors.

"'Red. The color of her beating heart, and surely the colors of her face sometimes.

"'Orange. The color of burning fire, which she felt heating up her face whenever he gave her a compliment.

"'Yellow. The color of the happiness she had when she was with him. The color of the sun. The color of his hair...did it mean more? Was it merely a coincidence that he was the burning sun of her life?

"'Green. The color of his eyes, as bright and full of life as they were.

"'Blue. The color of the feeling she had whenever he wasn't able to be there with her.

"'And, finally, purple. A color that she had to think about for a few minutes. What did purple represent? There had to be _something_. Wait, maybe it represented her beating heart mixed with the feelings she had when he left?

"'Or was it something deeper than that? But what could it _be_?

"'She'd have to ask a friend about this-or could she? Maybe it was best to leave it be. Since he didn't like her, would it be best to move on? Maybe that was what purple meant. Moving on. But could she really?

"'Purple had to mean _something_ , and it couldn't be moving on. That would have to fit in blue, but she wouldn't move on. Someday, hopefully, he'd notice her, and maybe he'd feel the same way.

"'But until then, she'd have to phone a friend.'"

Everyone silently looked at Abby, then, slowly, all of them looked at Marinette, who was looking at her desk, ducking a little and sliding as if she wanted to fall out of her seat and disappear.

"I can't really tell who the couple is in this one," Abby said. "Would you mind telling us?"

"Do I have to?" Marinette asked.

"Well, you don't necessarily _have_ to, but I think that you should," Abby said.

"I'd rather not," Marinette said.

"I see," Abby said, then the door suddenly shut. Everyone looked to see someone locking the door.

"Hey!" Ivan exclaimed, standing up. "What's going on?!"

"Easy," Abby said with a smirk, then nodded at the person who had locked the door, who nodded back as Abby turned back to the class. "I ain't letting you leave until a few certain things happen. You have...twenty...seven minutes, I wanna say, before class dismissed, although I don't really have to dismiss you."

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked. "My daddy will hear about this!"

Abby's smirk grew wider. "You see, phone signals don't work here right now. That call to your 'daddy'? Oh, that was my friend outside-good actor, eh? Well, actually, I have a few friends helping me with this project, and it won't be in vain. We're gonna get what we want, even if it's the hard way. Which includes having you here until tomorrow if that's what it takes. Day after, even. I don't care how long it takes. You ain't leaving this classroom until my goal is complete."

"What if we need to use the bathroom?" Juleka asked.

"Oh, not _all_ of you have to stay, exactly," Abby said. "Just a select few."

"Like...who?" Rose asked.

"Well, I'll tell you who doesn't have to stay, but everyone is welcome to-and a few have to," Abby said. "Rose and Juleka, you two don't have to stay. Ivan, Mylene, you don't have to either. Alix, you don't exactly _have_ to, although I kinda would _like_ you to. Kim, you don't have to. Max, you're staying. Nathaniel, you as well, staying. Let's see...um...Alya, Nino, you two can leave if you want, but I suggest you stay for certain reasons. Chloe, Sabrina, Adrien, Marinette, you guys have to stay as well."

"My daddy will hear about this...eventually!" Chloe snapped.

"Oh, trust me, you're gonna enjoy this one!" Abby said.

"So?" Sabrina whispered. "W-Why do we have to stay?"

Abby grinned. "Easy." She took a deep breath. "In this room, I've already named the people that are staying, and those people have to solve a problem."

"Why us?" Adrien asked.

"And why not the rest of us?" Rose asked.

"Because," Abby said with a smirk. "The ones that I named are going to help us determine something."

"Determine _what_?" Alya asked.

Abby's smirk grew even wider. "We're gonna determine who Chat Noir and Ladybug are, and seeing as most people here wrote about Ladybug and Chat Noir, we're gonna try to see if they have feelings for each other."

There was a pause.

"WHAT?!"

Alya instantly whipped out her phone, taking a video of what was going on as everyone started to gossip, clearly deciding on staying. Chloe instantly pulled out a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette and Adrien's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, what makes you think that you can just discover who they are?" Juleka suddenly asked. Everyone instantly stopped talking and looked at her. "I mean, they've been superheroes for two years now, and nobody has any clue who they are."

"And wouldn't it be easier to try and figure out who Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rogue are?" Kim asked. "Besides, we're just a classroom of kids. People have been trying to figure out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are ever since they first showed up, but nobody's got even the slightest clue."

Abby chuckled. "But we're still gonna figure this out."

"How do you know?" Alya asked.

"Because it's painfully obvious," Abby said.

"Wait, you know who they are?!" Alya asked, eyes wide.

"Maybe," Abby said. "But that ain't the point right now. Because you have the clues to piece it together."

"Exactly what do you mean?" Adrien asked. "I mean, if anyone did, it would be Alya who would have any idea-she runs the Ladyblog, after all, and she doesn't know who Ladybug is."

"If I knew, all of _Paris_ would know," Alya added. "I mean, I put _everything_ on my blog."

"Well, you see, it's kinda obvious, in my opinion," Abby said. "Although there is _one_ way to get out of this task."

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

Abby smirked, looking at Marinette. "I know exactly who both characters in your story are, but if you won't admit it...then you'll have to deal with the identities."

"I...seriously?" Marinette asked. "You're doing this because I won't admit it?"

"Yep," Abby said.

"You're keeping us hostage, have others with you, and you managed to cut off all our cell phone signals, and became our teacher for the day...just to make me admit something that I hadn't even thought of at the time?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Well, when you put it that way, you make it sound like all this planning was wasted," Abby pouted. "Not fair."

Marinette groaned.

"Just admit who the story was about, and we can leave!" Max said.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I mean, why does it matter? It's just a stupid story with two people in it."

Marinette ducked her head. "There's a reason I'm not saying."

"JUST SAY IT!" the entire class exclaimed.

"Unless you _want_ to try and figure out the impossible!" Nathaniel added.

Marinette groaned. "Everyone's gonna think it's silly."

"Just say it," Abby said, leaning against the desk.

Marinette groaned. " _Fine_. The girl was me, ok?"

"And the boy?" Abby asked.

"I already admitted part of it-do I have to say the other part?" Marinette groaned.

"YES!" the whole class exclaimed, although just about all the girls already guessed who the boy was-but that wasn't for them to admit.

Marinette groaned, then muttered something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't hear that," Abby said, a smirk on her face. "Could you say that louder?"

Marinette sighed, then muttered a little louder.

"Make this any harder, and I won't be dismissing you until tomorrow," Abby said. "Who. Was. The. Boy?"

Marinette, her face bright red, exclaimed, "FINE! It's Adrien Agreste!" Just as the bell rang... _very_ early.

Abby smirked. "Class dismissed."

Nobody was out of there faster than Marinette, and Adrien just stared after her in shock.

 _She wrote her fanfic...about us?_

 **With Marinette**

Marinette ran all the way back home, not even nodding at her mom as she ran past, all the way to her room, shutting the trap door as Tikki flew out of her purse. Marinette threw herself onto her lounge chair.

"Marinette, it's not the end of the world," Tikki said. "He was going to find out eventually, anyway."

"But now he probably thinks that I'm a complete weirdo!" Marinette moaned. "Why did she read it out loud in the first place?"

 _I want to know how she knew there were enough clues, and how she managed to set everything up in the first place…_ Tikki thought.

Out loud, Tikki said, "There was plenty wrong with school today, but at least he doesn't know that you're Ladybug."

"But he knows I like him," Marinette said.

"Marinette, everyone in the entire class knew that you liked him-except for him," Tikki said. "So he was going to find out eventually anyway."

Marinette just moaned in response.

Suddenly, Marinette's phone began to ring. With a sigh, Marinette picked up the phone and looked at it-it was Alya calling. Marinette answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Marinette?"

Marinette's eyes were wide, then she double checked the contact-yeah, it was Alya, so…

...why was it Adrien that had spoken?

"A-Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Adrien said. "I didn't think that you would answer if I called, so I had to borrow Alya's phone."

 _Seriously, Alya, why?_ Marinette silently cursed her friend.

"So, um...about the fanfiction you wrote…" Adrien said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Marinette said quickly.

"But...you have a crush on me?" Adrien asked.

In the distance, Marinette heard Alya say something. Adrien answered Alya, his voice quieter-Marinette couldn't understand what he was saying.

Marinette hung up the call-Alya could yell at her later about it-then set her phone down on her lounge chair and logged onto her computer, deciding to listen to some music.

 **With Adrien…**

Adrien looked at the phone. "She hung up."

Alya sighed. "Of course she did-anyone would if they were asked if they had a crush on someone."

"Sorry," Adrien muttered.

"Well, I guess that we're just going to have to go see her," Alya sighed.

"We don't really have to," Adrien said. "I'll talk to her before or after class tomorrow-"

"No," Alya said, glaring at him. "We're going to go see her _now_."

"Ok," Adrien said.

"Good," Alya said, then started to walk to Marinette's house. With a glance at each other, Adrien and Nino ran after her.

 **At Marinette's house.**

Marinette was watching a music video when, suddenly, there was a knock on her trap door.

"Marinette?" Alya asked. "Can we come in?"

Marinette didn't answer, so Alya, Adrien, and Nino all walked into Marinette's room, while Tikki quickly dove behind something.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Marinette didn't answer, but she glanced at them.

"'Um…" Adrien said. _I don't exactly know what to say to her…_

 _Do I honestly like her?_

 _She's just a friend…_

 _...or is she more than a friend?_

 _Ladybug won't really give me a chance because she likes someone outside of our superhero identities...so maybe I should give Marinette a chance. I mean, she's amazing._

Within the next second, Adrien decided what he was going to do.

"Hey, Marinette, want to go to the movies or something?" Yeah, it was a lame way to break the conversation, but hey, the conversation was too awkward!

Marinette just blinked for a few seconds, while Alya and Nino just gave him strange looks.

"S-Sure, I guess," Marinette said.

"Sweet!" Adrien said. "Then let's go to the movies!"

Marinette hesitated, then grabbed her purse, then set it on her desk and walked over to her phone, grabbing it slowly as to give Tikki time to dive into the purse while Adrien, Alya, and Nino were watching Marinette. Then Marinette grabbed her purse, put her phone inside, and the group walked away.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Argh!" Abby said. "I thought that he was finally going to ask her out this time!"

"Give it time," one of her friends said. "It'll happen-eventually."

"Our ship _will_ happen!" another friend added. "But hey, it's a start, right? Asking to the movies, eventually on a date, later on married, at some point an actual reveal, and hey! Adrienette, LadyNoir, MariChat, _and_ Ladrien all come true!"

"Four ships, two people and their alter egos," a third friend muttered.

"Hey, there's a reason for shipping all four!" Abby said. "And you're right, at least we have a start." She grinned. "This is gonna be fun."

 **To be continued…?**

 **Haha, that's all. You can guess what happens next.**

 **Well, that's my one-shot. Now to start more fanfics and finish my other miraculous one…**

 **Please read MeowingPeep's One-Shot fanfic as well, and favorite whichever one you like best! And don't forget to review!**

 **Lunetheart out.**


End file.
